The Doctors and Timelords vs The Master's Cybermen
by doomofdestiny
Summary: The 13th Doctor has teamed up with the 11th and 12th Doctors and the Ponds after the Master infected team TARDIS with a Cyber-virus. Now on course to Galllifrey, the Doctors must work with the Timelords stop the Cybermen from taking over the Earth in different times.


**Don't own Doctor Who.**

**13th Doctor**

This was bad. The 13th Doctor was in her TARDIS piloting her like a mad woman; She had her friends in the medical bay, hooked up to life support machines. The Master had shot them with a cyber-virus slowly converting them into Cybermen. The Doctor had reacted quickly enough and when they were hooked to life support she placed them into stasis, slowing the process down.

"What do I do?" she asked herself.

The TARDIS shook violently all of a sudden, going haywire. The Doctor tried to keep it under control but failed to do so.

**11th and 12th Doctor**

The duo had randomly encountered each other when their TARDISes intersected one another forcing them to crash land ;The young Doctor was ecstatic that the plan to save Gallifrey worked when his successor told him who he was; He danced about like an idiot. They decided to find out where they were and realised they were, New York 1950's where Amy and Rory was.

It didn't take them long to find Rory working as a Doctor in a hospital. When they approached him from behind as he was checking a book, the Twelfth Doctor tapped his shoulder.

"Yes nurse what is it?" Rory asked.

"Hello," The Eleventh Doctor replied.

Rory dropped it, he thought he would never hear that voice again. He turned to see the Doctor wearing a purple coat instead of his brown one," Doctor."

The Eleventh Doctor hugged his old friend as Rory did the same, they didn't cried they just laughed.

"How are you here," Rory began," I thought you couldn't come back due the paradox I caused."

"Our TARDISes clashed," The Twelfth Doctor interjected.

"You're another Timelord?" Rory asked with shock," I thought the you died!"

"Rory," The 11th Doctor said," he is the next me."

Rory realised what he meant," oh the next regeneration."

"Yes," he replied," how is Amelia."

"I'm about finished come on," Rory told the Doctors.

The Doctors followed the Last Centurion to his and Amy's house. It was a simple abode not like the house the lived in the 21st century. The Doctors stood at the door as Rory entered the house shouting," I'm back and I brought home strays."

The pair looked at each other and enter the house. They followed Rory into the kitchen where Amy was working, from what the articles on the table they figured out she was a news reporter. Her back was to the three of them when they heard an almighty thud outside. Amy was looking out of the window as she was preparing a drink when she saw it.

"Rory its," she said she turned to see her husband with the Doctor and an older man," Doctor?."

"Hello Amelia," The Elevelth Doctor replied.

"But," Amy began," if you are here then why is the TARDIS is the garden?"

The four of them look at each other and rushed outside; When they were outside of the house and looking at the TARDIS. Amy was surprised when both the Doctor and the older man whipped out their sonic's.

"Doctor?," she began," is he another version of you?"

"I'm," The Twelfth Doctor replied," the next one along."

Amy was about to replied when the doors of the TARDIS opened to reveal a woman with dirt on her face and her clothes.

"Amelia and Rory," the woman said before seeing the Doctors," and my predecessor's."

"Doctor!," Amy and Rory said in unison.

"Can I have that?," The Thirteenth Doctor asked Amy.

"Yes."

"Cheers," she replied as she downed in one.

"One of those days?" The Eleventh Doctor asked in a joking manner.

"The Master is back and more psychotic then ever," she began," he infected my fam with a cyber virus that is slowly turning them into Cybermen and the only thing holding them back is the stasis field they all in."

"Oh," The Twelfth Doctor stated," what's the plan?"

"Gallifrey," she stated," Amy and Rory the Timelords aren't dead turns out they were placed into a parallel pocket universe."

"By me and my previous incarnations," The Eleventh Doctor jumped in," I from after that."

The Twelfth Doctor clapped his hands," Can we not waste any more time. Chinny and the Ponds come on."

The Twelfth Doctor dragged the Eleventh Doctor by the ear into the current TARDIS while Amy and Rory looked at each other before walking inside.

With this The younger Doctors activated their Sonic's summoning their TARDISes inside the current one and they joined the Thirteenth Doctor at the console.

"Amy, Rory could please check on Ryan, Yaz and Graham," Thirteen asked.

"Of course Doctor," Rory said.

When the Ponds had left, the trio of Doctors set course to Gallifrey.


End file.
